Crack Comics Vol 1 42
* Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Redfue ** his gang | Writer2_1 = Klaus Nordling | Penciler2_1 = Klaus Nordling | Inker2_1 = Klaus Nordling | StoryTitle2 = Pen Miller: "Cartoons Are Lies?" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Chop Chu * Miller's boss Antagonists: * Mr. Dunger, Cross-Country Insurance Company ** Slade * Daily Argus, sleazy rival newspaper Other Characters: * little old lady with handgun Locations: * newspaper office | Editor3_1 = George Brenner | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = Hack O'Hara: "The Tigress" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * The Tigress * Slick * Dan * other thug * Jarby, Dan's boss Other Characters: * motorcycle cop Locations: * ** 147 Tolliver Street Vehicles: * O'Hara's Taxi | Writer4_1 = Bernard Dibble | Penciler4_1 = Bernard Dibble | Inker4_1 = Bernard Dibble | StoryTitle4 = Molly the Model: "Jean Francois Beaucoup Barleduc Pierre Poupou" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * A.P. Maloney, Molly's grifter daddy Other Characters: * Jean Francois Beaucoup Barleduc Pierre Poupou, painter * Ted, model | Editor5_1 = George Brenner | StoryTitle5 = Floogy the Fiji: "The Magic Words" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Fuzzy Antagonists: * cannibal witch imprisoned in the mystical Bone of Contention Locations: * Items: * Bone of Contention | Writer6_1 = Bernard Dibble | Penciler6_1 = Bernard Dibble | Inker6_1 = Bernard Dibble | StoryTitle6 = Beezy: "The Haunted House Hassle" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * John P. Bumble, Beezy's dad * Beezy's mom * Betty Bumble, Beezy's sister Antagonists: * Scroogewilly, ex-landlord Other Characters: * buckboard driver * Battie Bumble, Beezy's dad's uncle ** brawny butler Locations: * big haunted house out in the country * Binggimville Vehicles: * horse-drawn buckboard | Writer7_1 = Al Stahl | Penciler7_1 = Al Stahl | Inker7_1 = Al Stahl | StoryTitle7 = Inkie: "The Chicken Adventure" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Big Bear Other Characters: * family of Inkie-sized chickens Locations: * downstream from Inkie's home town | Notes = * Beezy: In the 7th panel on the 6th page of this issue's story, Beezy's great uncle Battie calls him "Bertram". * Captain Triumph: "All that Glitters Is Not Gold!" was reprinted in . ** In this story, Lance gets wounded in a knife fight, then joins with Michael to become Captain Triumph, then later becomes Lance again, with no sign of his former wound. ** At the end of this episode, Lance, Kim, and Biff are co-owners of a gold mine, or at least, of a good place to dig one. * Hack O'Hara: The Tigress introduced in this issue's story is not the same as the Tigress (Quality Universe). This Tigress has made a fortune by holding mobsters for ransom. * Also featured in this issue of Crack Comics were: ** Slap Happy Pappy, by Paul Gustavson ** Kiki Kelly, by Bernard Dibble ** "Magic Turnabout" (text story, featuring Eric Vale) by Larry Spain | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}